Misty Lee
| birth_place = Mount Clemens, Michigan, United States | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = | occupation = Magician, voice actress, comedian, activist | years_active = | spouse = | residence = Los Angeles, California | website = }} Misty Lee (born April 22, 1976 in Mount Clemens, Michigan) is an American voice actress, comedian and professional magician. Early life Misty Lee was born in Mount Clemens, Michigan, and spent most of her childhood in Detroit, which she credits as inspiration for her unique sense of humor and interest in magic. Before her calling as a magician, Lee trained in dentistry. At the age of sixteen, she discovered her interest in magic, which quickly took its hold on her. Career Her onstage performances blend theatre, song, and sleight of hand. She has appeared (as herself) in several comic books, and is a co-creator (and also the voice) of Dinicartoons character Little Rashy. Lee's first venture into magic came when a former high school friend called her and asked if she would like to earn some money as an assistant in his magic act. She was later mentored by some of the leading names in professional magic, including Detroit-based magician Scorpio and illusionist Jonathan Pendragon. In addition to magic, Lee is a prolific voice actor, appearing in award-winning video games such as The Last of Us, BioShock Infinite, Grand Theft Auto V, Disney Infinity, the Fire Emblem series and more. She also provided the voice of Aunt May Parker in Ultimate Spider-Man, which airs on Disney XD. At Comic-Con International, Lee designed and taught custom effects to celebrity host and presenters for the “Magic of Comics” themed awards show. In July 2017, Lee performed on the show Penn & Teller: Fool Us, but failed to fool the hosts. Lee studied and performed both sketch and musical improv comedy at The Second City in Los Angeles. She plays the character Misty Hannah in the backstory to ''Ingress''. Contributions to magic In 2010, Lee became a staff Séance Medium at Hollywood's Magic Castle, where she regularly performs Houdini Séances. She is the first female magician in history to hold this position. During her Houdini Séance, Lee uses artifacts owned by Harry Houdini in an attempt to communicate with the deceased magician, a practice which Houdini spent the greater portion of his life opposing and exposing as charlatanism. Lee is the only magician ever to be admitted into the Institute for Analytic Interviewing. Under the training of “Truth Wizard” J.J. Newberry, and alongside agents from the CIA, ATF, and Scotland Yard, Lee mastered the art of Cognitive interview techniques, giving her the nickname of "Human Lie Detector." Personal life Lee is married to animation producer and comic book author Paul Dini,David, Peter (2009). More Digressions. Second Age, Inc. p. 96. with whom she lives in Los Angeles.Krug, Kurt Anthony (October 22, 2016). "Mt. Clemens native Misty Lee hangs with Houdini, Princess Leia, Spidey". Detroit Free Press. Their two Boston terriers, Mugsy and Deuce, were featured in "Anger Management", a 2012 episode of The Dog Whisperer, in which they sought Cesar Millan's help with their dogs' behavioral problems. Around this time, Dini began an extensive weight loss and exercise regimen, having reached a weight of 320 pounds. She is fluent in American Sign Language and has worked as a theatrical sign interpreter for Michigan State University. Lee is an activist against domestic abuse. In 2013, Lee wrote and starred in a short PSA on behalf of the Domestic Violence Hotline titled Escape. The video is a “love letter to her mother,” who endured years of verbal abuse. Filmography Live action roles * Birth of Hollywood – Actor * The $178.92 Movie: An Instruction Guide to Failure Animation roles * Aggretsuko - Kabae (voice) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. – Betty Ross (voice) * Cereal Mascots: Trix Rabbit – Dante (voice) * Ultimate Spider-Man – Aunt May, Squirrel Girl * The Garfield Show – Scheherazade, Angie * DC Super Hero Girls – Big Barda, Mad Harriet * Wabbit – Mushroom Beings, Female Executive * Red Sonja: Queen of Plagues – Red Sonja Video game roles * Agents of Mayhem – Daisy * Batman: Arkham City – Museum Announcer, Dispatch Officer * BioShock Infinite – Various Voices * Dead Rising 3 – Darlene Fleischermacher * Disney Infinity – Additional Voices * Fallout 4 - Talia McGovern, Molly, Settler * Fire Emblem Heroes - Ursula, Camilla, Titania * Fire Emblem Warriors - Camilla * God of War – Additional Voices * Grand Theft Auto V – Various Voices * Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – Grand Widow Faerlina, Lady Liadrin * Infamous Second Son – Hank's Daughter, Additional Voices * Ingress – Misty Hannah * League of Legends – Kalista (the Spear of Vengeance) * Lego Marvel's Avengers - Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars – Silicoid Advisor * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2 – Additional Voices * Saints Row IV – Dominatrix * Skylanders: Swap Force – Star Strike * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Star Strike, Spotlight * Star Wars Battlefront – Princess Leia * Star Wars Battlefront II – Princess Leia * The Garfield Show: Threat of the Space Lasagna – Scheherazade, Angie * The Last of Us – Infected * Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire – Rox References Further reading * Interview with Misty Lee, Wizard, 1998 * Article on Paul Dini's "Madame Mirage" comic, Wizard, No. 187, April 2007 External links * Official Misty Lee website * Official Misty Lee voiceover site * The Radio Rashy podcast, featuring Paul Dini and Misty Lee * "The Adventures of Little Rashy" by Paul Dini and Misty Lee * Monkey Talk with Paul Dini and Little Rashy * Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Detroit Category:American magicians Category:People from Mount Clemens, Michigan Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:1976 births Category:Professional magicians Category:Living people Category:American women comedians Category:Female magicians